


I'm Going to Look After You

by wildchildmonaghan (codenamemoony)



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, Pointless fluff, platonic monaboyd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-01 23:51:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6541855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/codenamemoony/pseuds/wildchildmonaghan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dom is sick, and stubborn, and Billy feels the pull to the hobbit he was most in these times. While I am a proud crew member of the Monaboyd ship, this is a platonic piece, with the boys being dorky best friends. (Though if you squint, it could be pining, I suppose.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Going to Look After You

He looks  _miserable._

Dom has always so full of life, his blue eyes dancing, face split in a seemingly never ending smile, a laugh the tone of voice most heard and knew him by... but tonight, he looks small, broken and so lost. Billy doesn't like it, shifting in his seat and watching as the younger man coughs, his chest rumbling with a deep and terrifying sound. Part of Bill wonders if he should drag Dommie back to the urgent care, demand they put him right, but he knows they can't do much past what they've done- that being prescribe him antibiotics and a foul syrup meant to quell the cough some. Each breath sounds more labored, and it is hurting his heart to hear. Dom's voice is soft and raspy from the hacking fits, breathing quite hard as he struggles to get words out.

"Do'you think you could grab me a water, mate?"

More violent coughing, Dominic whimpering, honestly  _whimpering_ in pain as it subsides, blue eyes rimmed red and black, the skin under them puffy and dark, the blue hue faded and dull from the illness. The flu is no joke, it seems, and Billy is beside himself with the inability to comfort him. He does as he's bidden, collecting a water bottle, then two more and returning to Dom's bedside, opening the first one and offering it to him slowly, scooting in to gently hold his head steady so he can drink, since he's been shaking since quarter three this morning.

"Slow sips, Merry. Don't need you to choke on it, do we? Can't much help you drowning."

The name falls easily, something that shouldn't be true after all the years gone by, but Dom hums and sounds almost normal as he hears it, and Billy's inspired, stroking fingers through soft blonde hair and humming softly in response, watching and holding his place until Dominic has lowered the bottle, wheezing for air and prompting Bill to cap it, setting it on the dresser stand beside him, spare hand resting back first to his ailing friend's head. He's still quite hot, the medication not yet working to relieve the heat building in the compact, lithe body of the Brit. Dom struggles for a few seconds to breathe, then manages to get out.

"You've got to leave me. You'll catch this, and then you'll be deathly ill as well. Go now, Pip. I'll live without you."

Billy shakes his head slowly, scooting back in and running his fingers over Dom's exposed chest, reaching for the small tub of mentholated rub on the stand and dipping his fingers into it, smearing it over the skin he's just touched. He takes his time, smearing all over to make sure the strong odor can work and make breathing a touch easier, voice quiet, almost melodic as he responds to the protest. 

"Can't leave you-- I promised, remember? I'm going to look after you." 

He gets up then, heading to wash the gunk off his hands and returning with a cooled cloth, resting the damp material over Dom's sweaty head, smiling faintly as he hears the near moan of relief from the achy man. It's hard to see him so down, so weak, but the little smile quirking his lips sends a small wave of comfort through Bill. His fingers pet through damp strands, the little smile growing as Dom drinks in the reassurance of the soft touches. Billy is watching him breathe, noting the way the rasp returns, reaching for the dark amber bottle of syrup, serving some to Dominic on a spoon and laughing a bit at the sour face he makes, brow furrowing and mouth scrunching.

"Don't mock my pain, Boyd. This is  _foul._ Quite certain I've drunk spoilt milk that tasted better than this shite."

"Wasn't mocking you, Dommie. Just admiring your colorful expression. You looked quite pleased, I'm rather shocked you're saying you dislike it."

There's a spark in Dominic's eyes at that, the ill man shifting to make room for Billy on the bed, the latter complying and slipping up beside him, arms opening to invite him closer. Dom doesn't need told twice, discarding the towel and slumping to rest his head on Billy's chest, his warm weight enveloping the older man's being. Its quite nice, he decides. Having Dom so close, feeling him breathing and knowing he's safe as far as he can be, Billy holding him... its a feeling Bill hasn't realized he's been craving. They're always close, constantly touching, but this is different. The way Dom nuzzles into him screams _'_ _I trust you to keep me safe'_ and  _'you're comforting, I need this.'_ It's  a beautiful thing, to read such love in such a simple action.

His lips ghost over Dom's head, the younger peeling himself away, shaking his head and warning Billy gruffly.

"None of that-- no kisses. That spreads germs, and you, my dearest Pippin, don't need this. I've let you stay, you can't do stupid things like that."

"-- it was your hair, you tit. I'm not going to catch your deathly bug from kissing your hair."

The glare from Dom is really quite alarming, Billy falling quiet, green eyes widening slightly as he nods, showing Dom he'll play by the rules. At least, until Dom's sleeping. Then he can't really promise not to sneak little pecks here and there. Dom seems to read that in his face, shaking his head slightly and groaning as he realizes what a bad idea that it with such a terrible ache in it, his face contorting and betraying the pain he's feeling.

"Don't scold me, you're going to make it worse for yourself, you dafty little brat."

Eyes narrow and Billy cracks, laughing again. 

"I'm not wrong."

"Just mean. I'm lying here, possibly dying, and you're making fun of me for reacting to you being foolish. Rubbish friend you are, really."

Billy laughs a bit harder, squeezing Dom in tight and secure to his chest. 

"A rubbish friend wouldn't risk their well being to care for an ill mate, would they?"

The urge to remind Dom that rolling your eyes can lead to sticking is strong, but Billy manages to resist, if only just barely. This is how they are, how they've always been-- playfully scolding and harassing the other about vexing habits. They loved each other dearly, that's what matters, really. That they can fight and tease and at the end of the day still look at one another with nothing but love and adoration in their eyes... and its another thing of beauty. Dom shifts, his head moving to Billy's shoulder, mouth to skin to prevent germs going to his face, voice muffled as he mutters back.

"No... they wouldn't. You're a special kind of loon, really. The kind that risks all to make sure I won't expire in my sleep from this damned cough."

There's a beat, nothing in the room making a sound except two hearts beating and the gentle sounds of Billy breathing, and surprisingly, Dom's as well, the medicine finally working and his breath much less labored. Billy likes it, letting it wash over them, then presses his lips to Dom's temple, whispering against the slightly damp skin.

"I love you far too much to leave you to suffer alone. I made you a promise, didn't I? To love and watch and care for you?"

Another soft kiss, Dom's small whine making Billy's chest swell with warmth and joy and adoration. Then he adds, softer than before--

"Always keep my promises to you."

Dom's lids are closed over his dulled blue eyes, but Billy knows he's awake, the quite reply giving him his answer to that before he closes his own eyes, Dom's quiet voice and gentle words looping in his mind and easing him into a sleep he's earned after his vigilant watch of his closest friend.

"I love you too, Billy..."


End file.
